


Worship

by JenniferHawke



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferHawke/pseuds/JenniferHawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair is King. Out there, he is a steady ruler. But behind closed doors, he belongs to her. PWP one shot for the Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

A/N: Well, I was working on Equilateral, but as usual, I am completely stuck. Apparently my brain wanted to play around with some Alistair smut. If you have read my other work, you know that I have a thing for dominant men. I just can’t picture Alistair in that role however, so I wanted to practise writing a delightful sub King Alistair, worshipping his Warden Queen. This was completely new for me, so please let me know what you thought ^-^ My first Cousland drabble! 

~~~~~~

It takes him awhile, but eventually Alistair has gotten used to being King. He rises early, as he is accustomed to from the many months of travel. He has a quick breakfast with his newly wife, as they together discuss their plans for the day. He then sits in court for the rest of the morning, discussing plans, and making decisions. It used to be a daunting thought, the idea of ruling over an entire nation; making huge choices that will affect thousands of lives. But as it turns out, the people actually like him, and trust his judgement. He has decided that his Warden and Queen was right, he could change things for the better. So, Alistair does what he can, meeting with the locals, finding out first hand what kind of problems need to be tended to. He wants to make Fereldan a better place for it’s people. After all, the blight did cause much death and despair. Alistair wants to rebuild what was lost to the darkspawn. So he gives it his all, and often retires to his chambers feeling accomplished for the day.

Out there, he is the King, and a steady ruler. He calls the shots, rules with a firm but gentle hand. But once the bedroom door closes, she is in charge. The room is dark when he enters, and he can feel the gentle summer breeze drifting in through the window. He takes a few steps forward, when she wraps her arms around his waist. He hadn’t even sensed her behind him. Stalking her prey, like the swift predator she is, she seldom likes to be heard, and this is all a part of the game. His rogue, his Queen, his lover. 

“I’ve been waiting for you, my pet,” she whispers in his ear, before taking his earlobe into her mouth and nipping at it gently. Alistair lets out a groan, she knows all of his weaknesses, ones he never even knew he had before he met her. He feels his entire body stiffen at the contact. Elissa chuckles darkly, running her nails up his chest. “It’s not very polite to keep me waiting, is it?” Alistair lets out a breath, as she begins to unbutton his formal attire. Still behind him, she pulls the shirt down his shoulders, her hands gently stroking his arms. “Well?” she demands. She grabs a fist full of his hair, pulling his head back to rest on her shoulder, as she peppers his neck with kisses. “Answer me.”

“N-no,” he stutters, almost unable to find the words. His back is flush against her breasts, and he can feel that she is already naked, waiting for him. 

“No, what?” Her hand drifts lower, past his abdomen and resting just inside the hem of his trousers.

“No, my Queen.” His voice his raspy, and low with desire. It doesn’t matter that they have been together for nearly two years, her touch still sets his blood on fire. 

“Well, aren’t you going to make it up to me?” She teases, and he knows that’s his cue to turn around, that he is finally allowed to see and touch her. Alistair faces her now, only the moonlight through the window giving him guidance to see her. She smiles at him, and he can’t resist her any longer. He cups her face, and kisses her feverishly, like a starved man desperate for sustenance. Her lips are soft and pliant, as he tastes and devours her, the way one would a fine wine. Her long, wavy hair tickles his flesh. With a soft press on his shoulders, Elissa guides him backwards towards their bed. His knees hit the mattress, and he falls backwards, allowing his lover to climb up his body. She laughs softly - and oh - how he loves that sound. Soft and seductive, playful yet mischievous. Elissa licks and nips her way down, unlacing his trousers and pulling them off along with his underclothes. She suckles the spot just above the public bone - a weakness of his which she has exploited to her advantage. He moans loudly, hips bucking upwards to their own accord. 

“Shh, patience,” she whispers, as her palms lay flat against his hips, pressing them into the mattress. Alistair closes his eyes, trying to relax his body, when he feels a tentative tongue swirl around the swollen head of his member. When he opens his eyes, he see’s her staring up at him, watching him, as she closes her mouth around him, and begins to suck. 

“Oh Maker,” he gasps, as she begins to move up and down, her mouth suctioned tight around him, as one hand begins to stroke what she can’t fit inside. His shaft is soon covered in slick, and he can heard the squelching sound of her movements echoing in the room. Her hand is tight around him, her mouth soft and teasing. Another loud moan escapes his lips as her tongue flicks against him, driving him mad. His instincts are telling him to buck up into her mouth, but he knows better than that, and it takes every last bit of resolve to stay still as she pleasures him as expertly as a worker at the Pearl. His breathing becomes louder, as he feels his ecstasy mounting higher and higher - but then she stops. Elissa has pulled away from him completely, both mouth and clever hands, and he whimpers at the loss of her warmth.

“I thought I told you to make it up to me. You can take your pleasure, when you’ve earned it.” Alistair is still, awaiting for her command. Like the sly seductress she is, Elissa climbs up his body. She stands over him now, her hand resting on the wall behind the head of the bed, allowing her to have a steady balance. He raises his eyes, her legs are apart giving him a perfect view of her womanhood. Eyes narrowed, she looks down at him and says, “Worship your Queen.” Raising her leg, Elissa places her foot by his face, which he takes gently in his hands, and begins to massage gently. He kisses her ankle as his fingers knead at her tender flesh. Soft sounds escape her lips, sounds of approval which shoot straight to his groin. He would do absolutely anything she asks of him, he loves her and wants to show her in any way he can. She replaces her foot with the other now, and he shows it the exact same attention, kissing up her calf as far as he can laying down. Elissa sinks into the mattress, her legs straddling his face. “You know what to do,” she says softly but firmly, her fingers running through his hair. Alistair wraps his hands around her hips, pulling her further into him so that his lips are touching her center now. With a tentative lick, he opens her up with his tongue, and begins to explore her. She tastes tangy and sweet, his favorite flavor. He swirls his tongue in gentle circles around her clit, before moving lower and teasing at her entrance. Elissa cries out passionately as he gently pushes through, moving his slick muscle in and out of her quivering depths. He loves pleasuring her like this. She begins to ride his face, gyrating shallowly above him, pushing his tongue deeper inside. He lightly nuzzles his head side to side, so that his nose presses against her clit. Her moaning begins to increase, so Alistair slides his tongue out, and begins lapping her swollen nub in earnest, spreading her juices over her tender flesh. Her grip tightens around his hair, pulling gently as she screams out his name, her orgasm powerful and almost joyous. Her legs have tightened around his head, squeezing him, but he does not relent, as he continues to lick her in small strokes of his tongue. After a few moments of laboured breathing, Elissa slowly slides down his body, and kisses him deeply. Her flavor is still strong on his tongue, as he shares it with her, their tongues moving in a slow dance. A hand begins to stroke him again, and he releases a broken moan into her mouth.

“Good boy,” she says as she pulls away. “I think you have earned your pleasure now.” She mounts his hips, keeping her gaze on him. She hovers just above him, rubbing herself against his shaft. Alistair eyes where their bodies meet as she covers him with her slick, anticipating and patiently awaiting her next move. Ever so slowly, she sinks down onto him, impaling herself with his hard member. Heat - the heat of her is so welcoming and good. Yes, this is his place, this is where he belongs. Elissa moves, bouncing above him as she rakes her nails across his chest. He feels a sharp pain, as his flesh breaks against the contact. But he doesn’t care, the pain is pleasure, the pleasure so great it is pain itself, both interlinked with one another. A ragged moan leaves his mouth, he is so worked up he can barely control himself.

“Do you want to move?” She asks, now leaning forward, her breasts against his chest as she kisses his neck.

“Maker, please.”

“My name is not Maker.”

“My Queen,” he corrects himself. “Please.”

“Go ahead my pet. Fuck your Queen.”

With a grunt, Alistair begins to snap his hips up into her, obeying her command and taking his pleasure from her. She is wet and so very tight, as she always is when she allows him to be inside of her. Alistair cannot imagine a place he would rather be. His Queen arches her back as she sits upright again, and he watches as she brings her hand to herself and begins to masturbate. He loves watching her pleasure herself as he ruts with her, she knows this and often takes advantage. His eyes cannot move away from the glorious sight before him.

“Oh that’s it,” she purrs. “I’m so close, Alistair.”

His name on her lips sends a surge throughout his body. He is close as well, and is holding back as much as he can. She would not be pleased if he came without her command, and not with her being so close. Alistair bites down hard on his lip, as he continues to push in and out of her tight sheath.

“Alistair,” she gasps, as his hips thrust up, “Now Alistair, come for me, I’m coming love!” she cries out, and then her muscles are tightening around his cock, squeezing him and drenching him with her essence. His grip on her hips is almost bruising as he lets out a deep groan, emptying himself inside of her, joining her in rapture. His eyes snap shut, feeling the pulsing of his climax take over his entire body. He slowly comes down from his high, and opens his eyes to see her smiling down at him. The game is over now, and they return to being equals, she his loving wife, and he her doting husband. Elissa kisses him deeply now, and Alistair returns the kiss, wrapping his strong arms around her petite frame.

“I love you,” his whispers into her ear.

“And I, you, my King.”


End file.
